Unexplained
by Chadikin Lover
Summary: Welcome to East High. Where Chad's the sane one. Are you scared yet? You should be. Troypay, Ryella, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Monkey suit stealer and the man thongs

summery- Welcome to East High. Where Chad's the only sane one. Are you scared yet? You should be.

--

"Hahahahhahahaha."

"What...the...fuck?" Troy questioned as he looked at his girlfriend with an odd expression.

"I ate chicken." She said bluntly as she chuckled to herself.

"I fucked a chicken."

"I burnt chicken last time I ate it...just kidding." She said as if she were a little kid.

"L...M...F...A...O!!" Came Gabriella's breathless voice from the door.

"What...the...fuck?" Troy questioned, looking at his friend.

"Ryan...big bad wolf!"

"Holy shit, how'd he find his halloween costume again?" Sharpay practically yelled as she jumped off stage and started shaking Gabriella furiously. "I thought I hid that! Along with my pink thongs that were somwhow found in his dresser..."

Gabriella beame wide eyes as she strared in shock. "Oh...my...God! Those were yours!"

"Actually they were Troy's."

"Hey, I was going through a phase, okay." Troy defended himself as he also jumped off the stage. After landing he looked back at the twon unphazed teen girsl. "You know when I jumped off there I could have died. Do you care?"

"No really, you?" Gabby asked turning to Sharpay.

"Not so much either."

"What...the...fuck?" Well, we all know who said it, right?

"Troy stop being a potty mouth you bad bad boy." Sharpay scolded.

"Yes, shame on me." Troy smirked as he made his way towards her.

"Okay, this is not the time nor place for your guys freaky sex habits." Gabriella pointed out as Ryan burst through the door.

"Where the hell did you hide my monkey suit?!" Do you have to guess?

"In the freezer." Gabriella explained innocently.

"In the freezer, huh?" He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the auditorium and towards the kitchen.

"So...jungle woman? You wanna fry my chicken?" Troy licked his lips devishly.

"Oh, sure now you wanna role play." Sharpay rolled her eyes before walking out of the room.

--

"Uh...Ryan...where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked as they entered the kitchen.

"I think you know where Gabriella..."

"Please Ryan...I-I don't want to go back into the scary freezer place again. It's cold in there."

"Tough shit you monkey stealer!" Ryan opened the door to the freezer and ushered Gabriella in after taking back out his monkey suit.

"Can I at least have your hats so I can keep my ears warm?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Fine." He placed his hat on her head and gave her a kiss. "I love you. Don't freeze in there okay."

"You fucking twit! You know I'm going to get of here sooner or later and I'm going to kick your thong wearing ass."

"I love you too Gabby." He said gently before closing the door.

Ryan hugged his monkey suit to warm it up. "Oh, I love you so much. Did that meany Gabriella hurt you?" He walked down the hall repeating the same thing over and over. _I'm not a freak. I'm not a freak. I'm not a freak._

Meanwhile Gabriella was saying in the freezer...

"My boyfriend's a freak. My boyfriend's a freak. My boyfriends a freak. He locked me in here for the damn seventh time today and I always get out. Geez, him and his damn monkey! I ought to burn it! Along with his damn girl thongs!"

--

"Ryan!" Sharpay shouted as she neared her twin. "Where's Gabriella?"

"I locked her in the freezer again." He said casaually.

"Oh...okay, see ya." Sharpay skipped away. _My boyfriend's not gay. My boyfriend's not gay. My boyfriend's not gay...though my brother might be._

"Hey Shar." Chad called as he stopped her in the hallway.

"Yes Mr. pot head?" Sharpay replied casually.

"Shar...I thought that was our little secret?"

"Don't worry. Troy doesn't know about your secret stash. Though I am coming by later to get some weid, right?"

"You got the cash?"

"You got the dope?"

"You bet ya babe." Chad gave her a wink and left with Sahrpay.

--

Gabriella huffed down the hallway with Ryan's monkey suit in hand...don't ask how she got it. She walked up to Troy and threw it at him harshly.

"Hey, what did I do?" Troy yelled.

"You were sitting."

"Oh, sorry. I'll stand." Troy declared, getting up.

"Okay...I'll just go throw it at somone else." Gabriella looked around the hallways before she found her vitim. "HEY JASON, COME HERE!"

She threw it at his head, knocking his on the ground. "What did I do?"

"You were standing." She replied simply.

"Okay, I'll sit."

"No, sittings not good either. Just ask Troy."

"Nobody can please you can they woman?"

"I'll throw this at you again. I aint messin with you. I'll throw it at you again. BOY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I'M WEARING HEALS YOU DAMN STANDER UPPER/SITTER!"

--

_I know...It's scary, it's weird, it's pointless, and stupid! But me and my friend decided to make a joint account and have some fun making fun of it. Be expecting more from us...mawhahaha...aka, evil laugh._

_Crack heads cracked out, _

_Katie and Sierra!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- No air, No air.

summery- Welcome to Easy High. Where only Chad is sane. Are you scared yet? You should be.

--

Gabriella ran down the hall avoiding Jason and ran into Sharpay. "Hey hoe sista." Gabriella greeted.

Sharpay glared. "Did you just call me a hoe?"

"Hoe that sista" Gabriella reached up for a high five but recieved a slap across the face instead. "You mother fucking bitch slaper!"

Just then Jason runs by, running for his life. "YES I'M FREE! I WIN, I WIN. I CAN SIT NOW!"

"I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU ON YOUR ASS WITH THE MONKEY SUIT YOU FLOATER!" Gabriella screamed as she ran towards Jason once again.

"Jason...why are you floating?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"I think Chad's drugs are kicking in." Jason replied casually.

Speaking of Chad, he suddenly came down the hall doing 'James Bond' rolls. "Hey, that was cool. I'm going to do that again." Chad rolled again, showing off his stuff and ran into a wall.

"Dirk!" Gabriella yelled as she threw Ryan's hat at him.

"What the fuck Gabriella?! You loser living little twit."

"Aw, that's so sweet Chad." Gabriella lunged forward, taking Chad in a bear hug.

"Yeah...I'm out of here before this crazy bitch decides to make me the father of her crazy babies." With that, Chad 'James Bond' rolled out of the hallway.

"Well...that was weird. I'm going to go sit now." Jason commented, running once again for his life from the crazy monkey suit woman.

"Jason...you're running in circles. Take a left turn somewhere." Gabriella yelled.

"Okay." Jason stopped running and stood still about five seconds before climbing into a locker and shutting himself in there.

"And I slept with him." Sharpay commented as she rolled her eyes.

Gabriella smirked and threw the monkey suit at Sharpay as she ran away smiling evilly. "CRACK HOE! I LOVE YOU!" Sharpay called after her, waving sweetly.

--

"Gabby..." Ryan called as he walked out of the hallway, looking side to side. He moved out into the hallway and suddenly heard Jason's sceaming from a locker.

"HELP! I LOCKED MYSELF IN HERE TO STAY AWAY FROM THE SICO MONKEY SUIT LADY. NOW I'M TRAPPED IN HERE AND I CAN'T BREATHE. THERE'S NO AIR. NO AIR, NO AIR. I JUMPED, I FLEW RIGHT OFF THE GROUND TO FLOAT TO YOU. LOOSING YOU IS LIKE LIVING IN A WORLD WITH NO AIR, NO AIR!"

"Hey that's my jam mother fucker." Ryan said as he started to dance crazily.

"Slam jam mother fucker!" Came Troy's voice from the end of the hallway.

Ryan turned and glared at him. "YOU LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Sorry, I though you were going to molest Sharpay."

"She's my sister!"

"Okay, well I thought you were going to malest me."

"Well...you were right." Ryan started running towards him as Troy scremed like a little girl and ran away.

"Rape, rape rape! Gay rape, gay rape!"

--

As Ryan was raping Troy, Sharpay decided to pay a little visit to her dealer...I mean Chad...her friend...awkward.

Chad was standing by his locker, throwing a tennis ball in the air. "Oh, so you're cool now?" Sharpay asked as she stood across from him.

"Nah, I'm bad."

"Well Mr. Bad ass..."

"I don't have a bad ass!" Chad protested.

"I didn't mean it like that you slime worn. If your new 'cool name' isn't Mr. Bad ass then what is it?"

"Danforth." Chad looked from side to side through the hallways to see if anyone was there. "Chad, Danforth." He said all James Bond-ish.

_"Chad Danforth please come to the princeples office." _Came the pinceples voice over the announcment system.

"Oh, you are bad." Sharpay teased.

"No, I'm his dealer." Chad smirked as he walked towards the office with a bag of dope in his hands.

"Well I'm off to find the wizard." Sharpay sung as she went down the hall.

"I JUMPED I FLEW, RIGHT OFF THE GROUND TO FLOW TO YOU. LOOSING YOU IS LIKE LIVING IN A WORLD WITH NO AIR, NO AIR."

"Hmm...that's interesting. Aw well." She skips away happily.

--

"RYAN, NO! NO RYAN PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Troy begged as Ryan undid his jeans.

"Pucker up big boy."

"EWWWW!!"

"Ryan Evans, you man stealing whore!" Came Sharpay's cry from behind them.

"Sharpay! Thank you lord!" Troy praised as he ran towards his girlfriend gratefully.

"What? Can't keep it in your pant big boy?" Sharpay challeneged her brother.

"What?" Ryan asked innocently. "He's a smexy beast."

"Go jump a tight rope you clammy handed pirate!" Troy spat at his friend.

"I thought you weren't going to tell shar about that!" Ryan protested.

"You know what? Forget you guys, I'm going to go lock Gabby in the freezer again." Sharpay sneered as she began to walk away.

"Hey, can you get my monkey suit back?"

--

"Gabriella hoe Montez!" Came Sharpay's voice behind Gabriella. She turned around and began attacking her with the monkey suit. Sharpay bitched slapped her and took the suit. "In the freezer now Montez!" Sharpay pointed towards the kitchen.

Gabriella hung her head and did as she was told. She walked down the hall with her mood torn to bits. She had to go to the damn freezer again and she lost the monkey suit.

"I JUMPED, I FLEW, RIGHT OFF THE GROUND TO FLOW TO YOU. LOOSING YOU IS LIKE LIVING IN A WORLD WITH NO AIR, NO AIR."

"YOU DUMBASS, THOSE ARN'T THE RIGHT WORDS!"

--

_Hehe...I know this may seem like a stupid story, but if it makes you laugh then it's worth it right? If you laugh, then we've done out job._

_Crackheads cracked out, _

_Katie and Sierra!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Touch My Body

summery- Welcome to East High. Where only Chad is sane. Are you scared? You should be.

--

"Sharpay, I told you. I wasn't trying to shack it up with your gay brother." Troy tried to convince Sharpay as they walked throught the halls.

"Oh, so you just going around fucking all the guys on the basketball team."

"Sharpay...you're the only one I'm fucking I swear."

"Aww...that's sweet." Sharpay cooed as she gave him a kiss.

"TOUCH MY BODY, TAKE IT TOO THE FLOOR. WRESTLE ME AROUND. GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE YOU BITCHES!" CAme Jason's obniouxious singing through the locker.

"Um...yeah. That wasn't me..." Troy said as he looked around the hall.

"I know, you sound worse."

"Hoe!"

"Bitch!"

"GIVE ME WHAT I DESRVE BITCHES!"

"Stop calling me a bitch you whore!" Sharpay screamed at the locker.

"TOUCH MY BODY...NO AIR, NO AIR!"

"Do you want me to leave you and the locker alone, so you can uh...yeah...awkward..." Troy said.

--

"Hey guys! Guess what! I found pancake batter in the freezer!" Gabby said, jumping up and down.

"Why are you so hyper?" Asked Sharpay.

"I'm sleeping with the janior."

"Oh, that really sexy guy with the hammer?"

"Yup. And only I know what he does with that hammer."

"Ewww!!" Came Troy's voice.

"Shut it or die." Gabriella warned.

"How'd you get out of the freezer?" Troy asked.

"Same way I got in. The janitor let's me out when he's done with me. Why do you think I go in the freezer so willingly."

--

"Hello?" Ryan asked walking inside the girls locker room.

"NO, YOU FOUND ME!" Chad yelled jumping out from behind the wall.

"I didn't know you were hiding." Ryan said

" I wasn't hiding from anyone...except the principal...apparently I cut him short a gram...so I hid in the girls locker room...I didn't think anyone would look for me in here...why are you in here?"

"Looking for the human monkey suit stealer! You seen her?" Ryan asked.

"Oh Yeah...I bitch slapped her earlier she was getting all crazy monkey on me." Chad said casually.

"You bitch slapped my girlfriend Im gonna kick you ass! DO YOU WEAR THONGS?"

"Not today...I did last Wednesday though."

"SO IM NOT THE ONLY ONE! YOU KNOW I THINK THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP!!" Ryan said enthusiastically.

--

"Ryan..." Gabriella said wandering through the halls alone.

"TOUCH MY BODY...TAKE IT ALL OFF...GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE YOU BITCHES!" Jason continued his 'song'.

"Jason..."

"TOUCH MY BODY!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GO...HEY...HEY...HEY...SHUT UP AND LET ME GO! HEY!" Gabriella sang as she started to do the partyboy up and down the hall.

"RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE!" Taylor yelled running down the hall straight into Gabriella who was now breakdancing in the hallway.

"DAMN GIRL I WAS JUST TRYING TO ENJOY MYSELF!" Gabriella yelled at Taylor.

"Damn girl I'm just tying to find the bathroom. I've been locked up in the damn janiotor's closet for two weeks now."

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER WAS CHEATING ON ME?!"

"Um...I guess."

"TOUCH MY BODY, TAKE IT TO THE FLOOR!" Jason...you know.

"That's my jam!" Taylor yelled in excitment.

"I'm having an affair with the janitor...Oh Well." Gabriella said skipping off happily.

"Hoe down!" Taylor yelled while doing the souja boy.

--

"You mother bitch slapper!" Sharpay yelled as she hit Ryan with a chair.

"WHO TOLD YOU I WAS PREGANANT?!" Ryan yelled as he ducked a bunch of basketballs Sharpay was throwing at him. "Why the hell is there basketball's in the thertre and where the hell are you getting all of them?"

"You know Ry...drugs aren't good for the baby."

"What baby?" Troy asked as he came in. "Holy shit Shar, did I get you knocked up?!"

"Nope, you got my brother knocked up though." Sharpay replied codly.

"Hey, he raped me." Troy pointed at Ryan. "And I am not helping raise this sico child of ours!"

"It's not a sico child. It's a rapist chid you dingbat. Geez, I can't believe I use all my manly juices on you." Ryan exclaimed dramatically.

"I HATE YOU RYAN HOE EVANS!" screamed Sharpay.

"FUCKING SHITTER!"

"Okay...I'm just going to go where...people arn't this high. Wait, I'm going to go lock Gabby in the freezer. Tootles!" Troy waved goodbye and went to find Gabriella.

--

"Gabriella!" Troy called as he neared Gabriella making out with the janitor by the bathroom.

"What do you want Troy?" Gabriella asked annoyed.

"You're going to the freezer." He said, grabbing her arm and dragging her with him.

"No! I don't want to go to the freezer." Gabriella protested as they entered the kitchen and Troy opened the door.

"GET IN THE FREEZER!"

"Oh, frisky."

"GO!"

"Are you going to rape me Troy?"

"I've already been raped by your boyfriend. I'm all raped out."

"He cheated on me?" Gabriella called. Damn, she's being cheated on by everyone today! "Aw well. See ya Troysie." She said as she walked into the freezer and closed the door.

As Troy was walking down the hallway he spotted an old lady walking by him. "WHOO, TAKE IT OFF!"

"Dude, you're like fifty." Troy protested.

"Nah-uh. I'm fourty-nine."

"Oh, go fuck a duck!"

"TOUCH MY BODY, TAKE IT TO THE FLOOR." Do you have to ask...seriously?

"Was that a duck?" Asked the old lady.

"No...go talk to the janitor. He fucks everybody." Troy explained before walking back into the theatre to see Chad and Sharpay making out. "Sharpay!!"

Sharpay broke away from Chad. "Hi!"

"What...the...fuck? Why are you bonking my best friend?"

"I need some crack and he's got the stuff." She replied simply. "I'm out of money and daddy cut me off afer stealing all my other crack."

"Oh, so you just sleep with him for crack?"

"Pretty much."

"Let me at him! I want some!" Troy yelled, running towards them.

"RAPE RAPE RAPE!! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY TROY!"

--

_like we've said...it's all very stupid and pointless, but the whole point id to make you laugh. So if it's doing that then I guess it's all good, right?_

_crack heads cracked out, _

_Katie and Sierra!_


End file.
